Plant trimming devices, which comprise a rotatable perforated tumbler, a cutting mechanism that comprises a rotatable reel with helical blades, and a bed bar with a straight blade, have been in operation for some time. Examples are provided by U.S. Pat. No. 9,161,566 (Hall) and US Patent Application Number 2014/0196587 (Beyerlein & Luo). Another example of a plant trimming device comprising a tumbler and cutting reel is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,757,524 (Mossman). Generally, these devices (not Mossman) incorporate a fixed blade mechanism that works in cooperation with the helical blades for trimming away plant material rotated in an adjacent tumbler. Typically, these blade mechanisms include a blade bar which may be a unitary blade or may include a bed bar that holds a blade. As conventional blade mechanisms are fixed to the end walls of the plant trimming devices, cleaning plant trimming devices is labor intensive with a user having to contort oneself in order to get in between the tumbler and the blade mechanism. The tumbler is usually removed to enable access to the cutting blades. In other instances, in order to clean and maintain the blade, the entire plant trimming device has to be dismantled with appropriate tools in order to remove the blade mechanism from the device. Finally, with conventional blade mechanisms, fine tuning its contact with the cutting reel requires appropriate tools, making it time consuming to use. Accordingly, a need exists for a blade mechanism that can be easily removed from it's engaged position and adjusted without the need for tools. Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the description that follows.